1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image formation device capable of printing images on both sides of a printing sheet.
2. Conventional Art
An example of conventional image formation device capable of printing images on both sides of a printing sheet is configures such that two independent sheet feed paths are provided from a fixing unit to a sheet discharge exit.